When displaying a projected image and simultaneously capturing images of the projected scene or display, there can be crosstalk between the projected images and the captured content. The crosstalk can reduce the image quality (i.e. brightness, color) of the captured image frames and in addition cause distracting flicker on the display. Various attempts have been made to reduce crosstalk in the dual projection/image capture systems. In one system, a custom projector was created to reduce flicker. In another system, the display itself was changed—an active switchable diffuser was used instead of a passive screen to reduce crosstalk. However, although crosstalk may be reduced when using the active switchable diffuser for the display, it can limit the useful duty cycle of both the projector and the image capture device used in the system.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.